Like we used to be
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: It's been 2 years since John left Vanessa to think some things over and now she's dating The miz but what happens when she goes on the road with him and sees John again? Forgive me sequel
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been about 2 years since John left me to think some things over. I'm still really upset about it but I have moved on since then . I am now dating wwe superstar Mike Mizanin aka The miz. We have been dating for a couple months but I am still love with John. We went out for almost 4 years and then he tells me he needs to think some things threw and leaves me but I still love him. Anyway I'm at mine and mike's house waiting for him to come home. I hear a car door slam and I know it's him.**_

"_**Hey babe" Mike said when he walks threw the door.**_

"_**Hey baby" I said going up to him and kissing him, he kissed me back.**_

"_**What's you doing babe?" Mike asked.**_

"_**Nothing just waiting for you to come home baby" I said.**_

"_**Oh well what do you say about going on the road with me' Mike said.**_

"_**I would love to" I said.**_

"_**Great we leave in about 2 weeks" Mike said.**_

"_**Ok" I said.**_

"_**Want to go out to dinner tonight?" Mike asked.**_

"_**I would love to" I said.**_

"_**Great" Mike said.**_

"_**Ill go get ready" I said.**_

"_**Ok" Mike said.**_

_**I walked out in a baby blue dress that came to my knees and mike was dressed in a white button down shirt, black pants and black shoes.**_

"_**Ready to go baby?" Mike asked.**_

"_**Yes I am" I said.**_

"_**Then lets go" Mike said.**_

_**He led me to the car and opened the door for me. Once I was in he shut the door and walked to the other side and got in. We pulled up to a little Chinese place and got out. We walked in and were seated. The waitress came over and asked us for our drinks.**_

"_**Hi my name is Carrie and ill be your waitress for tonight, what can I get you to drink?" She asked.**_

"_**A bottle of red whine please" Mike said.**_

"_**Coming right up" She said.**_

"_**This is very nice Mike" I said.**_

"_**I know " Mike said.**_

_**Then a slow song came on Dreaming of you by: Selena.**_

_**Late at night when all the world is sleepingI stay up and think of youAnd I wish on a starThat somewhere you are thinking of me too'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tightAnd there's nowhere in the world I'd rather beThan here in my room, dreaming about you and meWonder if you ever see meAnd I wonder if you know I'm thereIf you looked in my eyesWould you see what's inside? Would you even care?I just wanna hold you closeBut so far all I have are dreams of youSo I wait for the day and the courage to sayHow much I love you, yes, I doI'll be dreaming of you tonight'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tightAnd there's nowhere in the world I'd rather beThan here in my room, dreaming about you and meCorazon(I can't stop dreaming of you)[ From: . ]No puedo dejar de pensar en ti(I can't stop dreaming of you)Como te necesito(I can't stop dreaming of you)Mi amor, como te exstraÃƒÂ±oLate at night when all the world is sleepingI stay up and think of youAnd I still can't believe that you came up to meAnd said, "I love you," I love you tooNow I'm dreaming with you tonight'Til tomorrow and for all of my lifeAnd there's nowhere in the world I'd rather beThan here in my room, dreaming with you endlesslyDreaming with you tonight'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tightAnd there's nowhere in the world I'd rather beThan here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly(I'll be dreamin')Dreaming of you tonight(Endlessly)And I'll be holding you tight('Till tomorrow)Dreaming with you tonight!(Endlessly)(Endlessly)(Endlessly)(Dreaming)**_

"_**May I have this dance?" Mike asked.**_

"_**You may" I said smiling.**_

_**He took my hand and led me to the dance floor they had. My hands went around his neck and his hands went to my hips.**_

"_**I'm having a great time Mike" I said while we were dancing.**_

"_**Good I'm glad you deserve it" Mike said.**_

_**When the song ended we got off the dance floor and went to eat our food. When were done we left..**_

"_**You ready to go home?" Mike asked after he paid the bill.**_

"_**Yea" I said.**_

"_**He held out his hand for me to take, I took his hand and he led me to the car and opened the door for me. He got in on the other side and started the car. He grabbed my hand with one hand and kept the other hand on the steering wheel. He stole glances at me and smiled at me. When we got back to the house he led me in the house and upstairs to the bedroom. When I was taking my dress off Mike came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.**_

"_**Did you have a good time?" Mike asked.**_

"_**Yea I had a Great time" I said.**_

"_**Good I'm glad you deserved it" Mike said while kissing my neck, he slipped my dress off and turned me around and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back.**_

"_**Mike what are you doing" I said giggling a little.**_

"_**What do you think I'm doing" Mike said still kissing me.**_

_**He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms went around his neck. Mike walked to the bed and laid me down on the bed and he took what I had left on and you know what happens from there.**_

_**I own nothing except my OC Vanessa and The miz belongs to Vince and the wwe Mike Belongs to himself and the song belongs to Selena. Please read and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating this story or updating "Save me please" but I am updating now and I own nothing in this story except the people you don't recognize oh and in this chapter we see John ok I'm going to stop talking so here is the second chapter of "Like we used to be" enjoy.**

So the next day me and mike were packing because he had to go back on the road early we leave tomorrow. Mike came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"Mike what are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Mike said.

"Trying to get me into bed" I said.

"yes I am" Mike said.

"Mike stop I have to make dinner" I said.

"Ok" Mike said getting off of me.

I went downstairs to make dinner, I was making pizza from scratch.

"Dinner is ready Mike" I said.

"I'm coming" Mike said.

He walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Ohh pizza" Mike said.

"Yep" I said.

We ate and cleaned up the kitchen and went to watch a movie but Mike started kissing me.

"Mike I want to watch the movie" I said between kisses.

"Come on baby" Mike said kissing my neck.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello ok sure I'll come. Hey I'm going out with the guys" Mike said.

"Ok" I said.

Mike left his phone on the table when he went upstairs and it beeped signaling he had a text message. I picked it up and read the message it said.

"Can't wait to see you baby I miss you"

From

Maryse

I really didn't think nothing of it because she always wanted him so I just shrugged it off as nothing.

"Hey baby I'm leaving" Mike said.

"Ok" I said.

When he left it was about 10:00 pm so I just went to bed and started thinking about tomorrow because I was going to see John when I go on the road with Mike. Soon after I finally fell asleep.

**Next day**

Mike and I were getting ready to leave.

"You ready baby" Mike asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Ok then let's go" Mike said.

We drove to the airport and boarded the plan. Raw was in California tonight. After a few hours we landed in California we went to get our rental car and we drove to the hotel.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink you want anything?" I asked.

"No thanks babe" Mike said.

"Ok" I said.

I grabbed my key card and some money and walked to the vending machines down the hall.

"Hey girly I didn't know you were coming" I heard behind me.

I turned around and there was my best friend Kelly.

"Hey Kel" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" Kelly said.

"I wanted to surprise you all" I said.

"Oh well I'm so glad you're here we have missed you" She said.

"I missed you all to" I said.

"So how have you been since you and John broke up?" She asked told her what happened between me and John.

"I've moved on somewhat" I said.

"Oh so are you seeing anyone?" She asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"The Miz" I said.

"Him? Really?" She asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Wow" She said

"So how's John doing?" I asked.

"He has a girlfriend her name is Lindsay" She said.

"Oh well I have to get back to Mike" I said.

"Ok girl see you later" She said.

"Bye" I said.

I hugged her and walked back to my room.

"Hey baby" I said walking in the door.

"Hey babe did you get what you wanted?" Mike asked looking up from the TV.

"Yes I did" I said.

"Good are you ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Ok let's go" Mike asked.

We walked to the car holding hands and we drove to the arena, we walked in holding hands.

"Hey babe I'm going to go to the divas lockeroom ok" I said.

"Ok be careful" Mike said.

"I will I'll see you before your match " I said kissing him.

"Ok babe" Mike said.

I was walking to the divas lockeroom but I bumped into someone on the way.

"Sorry about that" They said.

"It's ok" I said.

"Here let me help you" They said helping me up.

"Thanks" I said.

"Wait Vanessa is that you" They asked.

"Yea it's me John" I said.

"Wow it's good to see you" John said hugging me.

"Yea it's good to see you to" I said hugging him back.

"You look great" John said.

"Thanks" I said.

"So what have you been up to?" John asked.

"Nothing really just been dating The Miz" I said.

"Oh so your dating him now?" John asked.

"Yea I am not like you care anyway" I said.

He sighed "Look Vanessa I miss you and I'm sorry for what happened between us I was stupid for leaving you" John said.

"Really now?" I said.

"Yes" John said.

"Well I've been doing just fine without you" I said.

"Vanessa I'm sorry" John said.

"Whatever John" I said walking away.

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for Mike's match so I walked back to his lockeroom.

"Hey baby" Mike said when he turned around.

"Hey babe" I said walking up to him and kissing him.

"Have fun with the divas?" Mike asked.

"I didn't make it to the divas lockeroom" I said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I ran into John on the way" I said.

"Oh did he do anything?" Mike asked.

"No he didn't" I said.

"Ok good well I have to get to my match" Mike said.

"Ok good luck" I said.

"Thanks baby I'll see you soon" Mike said kissing me.

"Ok baby" I said.

After Mike left I sat on the coach to watch the match he was facing Alex Riley tonight. Mike did great but in the end Alex won.

"You were great out there baby" I said kissing him when he came back.

"Thanks babe" Mike said.

"Your welcome" I said.

"Hey babe?" Mike said.

"Yea?" I asked.

" Some people on the roster are going out to a club tonight and they invited me and you so do you want to go?" Mike asked.

"Yea sure" I said.

"Great" Mike said.

Mike went to get a shower and change while he was doing that I changed into a red strapless cocktail dress that came just above my knees. Mike came out in a white button-down shirt. Black pants and black shoes.

"Wow babe you look stunning" Mike said.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" I said.

"Thanks ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yea I'm ready.

We walked to the car and we went to the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of "Like we used to be" please read and review thank you oh and if you have any ideas for this story or any ideas for any of my other stories please let me know and I will put add it in the story. Now onto the story enjoy.**

Me and Mike walked into the club and saw a lot of the superstars and divas. We went to a table that had some of our friends at it.

"Well look who it is wwe's golden couple" Randy said.

"Shut up Randy" I said sitting down.

"What do you want to drink baby?" Mike asked.

"A beer is fine" I said.

"Ok" Mike walking away.

"You know John is here right Ness" Randy said.

I sighed "I do now" I said.

"He's been waiting for you" Rey said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he wants to talk to you" Randy said.

"We already talked" I said just as mike was walking back with our drinks.

"Here you go babe" Mike said handing me my drink.

"Thanks babe" I said.

The song "Right Round" By Flo Rida.

"Come on girl let's dance" Brie Bella said dragging me to the dance floor.

I was dancing with Kelly, Eve, AJ, Nattie and the Bella twins and Kaitlyn. We were having a lot of fun.

**With the boys at the table**

"Listen Mike I'm going to get straight to the point why are you with Vanessa?" Randy asked.

"Because I love her why else would I be with her" Mike said.

"No you don't Mike if you did you wouldn't be cheating on her with Maryse" Randy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Mike said.

"Don't go there Mike I saw you and Maryse kissing earlier today and you didn't look like you minded it" Randy said with coldness in his voice.

Mike kept quite.

"Does Vanessa know about this?" Randy asked.

"No she don't" Mike said.

"Well I suggest you tell her before I do" Randy said.

"I will when the time is right" Mike said.

"You better" Randy said.

"Ok stop it you two the girls are coming back" Rey said.

**Back** **with the girls**

Me and the girls were having a lot of fun but soon the song ended so we went back to the table.

"Did you girls have fun?" Evan asked putting his arm around Kelly.

"Yes we did" Kelly said kissing Evan.

"Good" Evan said.

"Hey you two get a room" I said.

"Shut up Vanessa" Kelly said.

The song "Low" By Flo Rida came on.

"Come on Mike lets dance" I said pulling him to the dance floor.

"Ok I'm coming baby" Mike said.

_[Intro - T-Pain]_MmmmmmmmLet me talk to 'emLet me talk to 'emMmmmmmmLet me talk to 'emC'mon!_[Chorus (T-Pain):]_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)Boots with the fur (with the fur)The whole club was looking at herShe hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, lowThem baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)She hit the floor (she hit the floor)Next thing you knowShawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_[Flo-Rida]_I ain't never seen something that'll make me goThis crazy all night spending my doeHad the million dollar vibe and a body to goThem birthday cakes they stole the showSo sexualShe was flexible professionalDrinking X&OHold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? WhoaDid her thing seen shawty get lowAin't the same when it's up that closeMake it rain I'm making it snowWork the pole I gotta bank rollI'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothesI'm in to that I love women exposedShe threw it back at me I gave her moCash ain't a problem I know where it go_[Chorus (T-Pain)][Flo-Rida]_Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you homeMy jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showingCadillacs laid back for the sexy grownPatron on the rocks that'll make you moanOne stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)Now that's three grandWhat you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the manI'm dealing rubber bandsThat's when I threw her legs on my shouldersI knew it was overThat heny and Cola got me like a soldierShe ready for Rover, I couldn't control herSo lucky on me I was just like cloverShawty was hot like a toasterSorry but I had to fold herLike a pornography posterShe showed her_[Chorus (T-Pain)][Flo-Rida]_Whoa shawty yeah she was worth the moneyLittle mama took my cashAnd I ain't want it backThe way she bent that backGot all them paper stacksTattoo above her crackI had to handle thatI was zoned in sexy womanLet me show it make me want itTwo in the morning I'm zoned inThem rosee bottles foamingShe wouldn't stopMade it dropShawty dipped that pop and lockHad to break her off that guapGal was fine just like my glock_[Chorus (T-Pain)]_

Me and Mike were grinding on each other and I felt eyes on me so I looked behind Mike and saw that John was staring at me. Our eyes locked and I looked away from him.

"You ok baby?" Mike asked.

"Yea I'm fine" I said.

"You sure?" Mike asked.

"Yea I'm sure" I said.

"Ok" Mike said.

**John's POV**

I saw Vanessa and Mike dancing and I hated it. Mike didn't deserve her she belongs with me not him yes I know I left her but that was a mistake I should have never left her. I have wanted so many time to pick up the phone and call her but I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me but now I have a girlfriend that I don't even love because I still love Vanessa. Mike could never love her like I do.

**Back to Mike and Vanessa**

Me and Mike were still dancing but the song soon ended and we went back to the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said.

"Ok babe" Mike said.

I walked to the bathroom and when I came out someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey Vanessa" They said.

"What do you want John?" I asked.

"To talk to you" John said.

"I'm not talking to you John" I said walking away.

I went back to the table and saw that Mike wasn't there.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"Over by the bar" Eve said.

I looked over at the bar and was shocked at what I saw. I saw Mike kissing Maryse I turned and ran out of the club. I leaned against the building and cried. I heard footsteps a few minutes later.

"Hey are you ok Vanessa?" I heard them asked.

I looked up and saw John there.

"I'm ok John" I said.

"Don't lie to me Vanessa I know your not ok" John said.

"I'm fine John really I am" I said.

"No your not Vanessa I saw what Mike did" John said.

I looked away from him.

"Hey it's ok he's not worth it Mike should have never cheated on you" John said.

"Yea whatever John" I said getting up and walking away but John grabbed me arm.

"Look Vanessa I know you hate me but its been almost 2 years" John said.

"And your point?" I said.

"Talk to me Vanessa I miss you and I still love you" John said.

"Good for you John I'm doing fine without you I don't need you anymore. You left me remember I cried over you all the time I cried myself to sleep because of you. You have no idea how many times I wished you would come walking through that door and tell me you love me and that you made a mistake by walking out that door but you never did and that hurt" I yelled.

"Calm down Vanessa I know I walked out on you and I know I hurt you but I have wanted to pick up that phone to call you so that I could talk to you but I knew you hated me for what I did and I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me so I didn't call you" John said.

"Whatever John" I said walking away.

I got a cab and went back to the hotel. I went back up to my room and started packing my bags. Then I heard the door open and saw Mike walk in.

"Baby what are you doing ?" Mike asked when he saw me packing my bags.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I saw you kissing Maryse" I said.

"Baby it's not what you think I swear" Mike said.

"Whatever Mike I'm leaving" I said walking out.

I went to the lobby and asked for a room but they didn't have any left. I saw John walk in.

"What are you doing down here Vanessa?" John asked.

"I was trying to get another room but there are none left" I said.

"Well you can room with me I'm rooming alone" John said.

I really didn't want to but what choice do I have.

"Ok" I said.

"Great come on" John said.

I followed John to his room. I hope he doesn't want to talk about what happened between us but I know he will want to.

**John's POV**

Vanessa is rooming with me and I'm happy about that because it's my chance to talk to her and win her back but I know she hates me and I don't blame her but I really need to talk to her and now is my chance I hope it all goes well.

**Here you go I hope you enjoyed it please read and review. I own nothing except for Vanessa my OC. Flo Rida owns the song. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put the story on their favorites list. In the next chapter Vanessa and John will talk.**

**Till next time **

**Peace**

**Vanessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter of "Like we used to be" please read and review thank you. Oh and thank you too all of you guys who reviewed.**

I had to room with John sadly I really didn't want to but I had no choice. We got to his room and he unlocked to door and let me go in first. I sat my bags down and he did the same.

"Vanessa can we talk please" John asked.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about John" I said.

"Please" John said.

"Ok fine" I said.

"Thanks look Vanessa I know you hate me and I don't blame you for it but I made a mistake walking out on you 2 years ago it was a big mistake and I've regretted it for the past 2 years I love you Nessa I really do and I miss you" John said.

"Why did you leave me John?" I asked.

"I just needed to think about some things" John said.

"Like what? The fact that you stopped loving me somewhere down the line" I said.

"No I never stopped loving you Vanessa and I never will" John said.

"Or is it the fact that you wanted to be free to sleep with anyone you wanted without hurting me" I said.

"No it's not like that Vanessa I never cheated on you and I never will I love you way too much to do that to you" John said.

"John you have no idea how many time I cried myself to sleep or how many times I cried over you or how many times I wished you would come walking through that door and say it was all a mistake but you never did and god I wished you did. I told myself everyday that I didn't love you anymore and that I was over you but the more I told myself that the more I loved you and the more I missed you" I said crying.

John walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move.

"I know I hurt you Vanessa and I'm sorry I really am I realize what I did was a mistake and the reason why I did what I did was because I was having some doubts about us so I did what I thought was right I left" John said.

"John I really loved you I loved you with all my heart I gave you everything and you walked out on me if you were having doubts you could have came to me but you didn't instead you walked out that broke my heart John and I still love you but I don't think the can ever be an us again not now not ever" I said.

"You don't mean that Vanessa" John said.

"Yes I do" I said.

"No Vanessa please don't do this I love you baby girl I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me and give me another chance please Nessa don't throw 5 years of being together down the drain please" John said begging me.

"I didn't throw all of that away John you did and I know you have a girlfriend John so why are you trying to get me back?" I said.

"Yes I do have a girlfriend but I don't love her I love you Vanessa and I'm trying to get you back because I can't let you go she's not you nobody can compare to you not even her" John said.

"Whatever John" I said.

"Please Vanessa" John said.

"No John I can't" I said.

"You can't or you won't?" John asked.

I stayed quite. John turn me around so that I was facing him he lifted my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes.

"I love you so much Vanessa I didn't leave you so that I could be free to sleep with whoever I wanted I never cheated on you and I never will I love you way too much to put you through that kind of pain and I didn't leave you because I stopped loving you I never stopped loving you and I never will all I want is a second chance and if you give me that chance I will break it off with Lindsay I promise" John said.

I shook my head. John sighed and he kissed me I kissed back and he wrapped his arms around my waist I melted in his arms just like I used too I missed this so much just like I missed him. John picked me up and laid me on the bed he started kissing down my neck then he went back up to my mouth and he kissed me again. I finally realized what was happening and I push him away.

"John we can't" I said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because you have a girlfriend and I will not be your whore" I said.

"You wouldn't be my whore Vanessa" John said.

"Yes I would if I slept with you while you had a girlfriend then that would make me a whore and if I did that then you would be cheating on her and it would never stop and you would never break up with her" I said.

"You wouldn't be a whore Vanessa and I would break up with her if you take me back. Look I'm laying everything out on the table here I'm holding nothing back it's all up to you I can't force you to forgive me all I can say is I'm sorry and hope that you will forgive me" John said.

"I can't forgive you John maybe in time I will but not now" I said.

"I understand" John said.

"I'm going to shower" I said grabbing my clothes and walking into the bathroom.

**John's POV**

Well me and Vanessa did talk it didn't go the way I wanted it to. I was hoping she would take me back but she didn't and I do understand why. I just miss her so much I would break up with Lindsay in a heartbeat if she would take me back but she don't want me and I don't blame her I mean I left her and god I regret it so much I should have never left her but I did. I heard the door to the bathroom open and Vanessa came out in one of my shirts I smiled because she looked so cute in my shirt. I remember when she would always wear my shirts to bed.

"You look so cute in my shirt babygirl" I said.

"Thanks John" She said.

"Your welcome babygirl" I said.

She walked past me and sat on the couch. I looked at her and sighed god how I missed her I miss her smile I miss her laugh I miss her touch I miss everything about her. We sat there in silence this never used to happen to us we never ran out of things to say to eachother and now we can't even say a word to each other and it's killing me.

"Vanessa this is killing me" I said.

"What is John?" She asked.

"This silence between us it never used to be like this we used to be able to talk to eachother but now we don't say anything to eachother and you can barely stand to look at me it's killing me Vanessa I love you so much and yet you can barely stand to look at me" I said.

"What do you want me to say John?" She asked.

"I don't know Nessa talk to me baby girl tell me what I have to do to get you to forgive me I'll break up with Lindsay I'll leave the wwe for good I'll compete in the most dangerous match out there I'll crawl a thousand miles on my hands and knees I just want you back baby girl. It kills me to have you so close but I can't have you" I said.

"You never called or anything John and that right there told me that you didn't love me anymore and you didn't care" She said.

"I never stopped caring about you and I never will and I never stopped loving you I wanted so many times to pick up the phone and call you but I knew you wouldn't want to talk to me after I left you I made a big mistake by walking out on you" I said.

"I need to know something John" She said.

"Anything" I said.

"Did you leave me so that you could be free to sleep with anyone you wanted?" She asked.

I looked at her shocked I never cheated on her I thought I told her that.

"That's not fair Vanessa" I said.

"And you walking out on me was fair" She yelled.

"Calm down Nessa I never cheated on you I love you way too much to put you threw that kind of pain I already told you that and I miss you" I said.

"I can't be with you again John I'm sorry" She said.

"Please Vanessa don't do this please talk to me tell me what to do" I pleaded.

"Don't you get it John there is nothing you can do" She said.

I sighed "I understand you want me out of your life" I said.

"I didn't say that John" She said.

She didn't have to I knew her all too well.

"You didn't have to Vanessa I know you all too well we have been together for 5 years I know you like the back of my hand" I said.

"I didn't say I wanted you out of my life" She said.

"Then look me in they eyes and tell me you don't want me out of your life look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me to pay for all the hurt I caused you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love me" I said looking her in the eyes.

She looked at me in the eyes and she said nothing.

"See I know you do and I understand Vanessa. I understand that you want me to pay for all the hurt I caused you and I understand that you want me out of your life and I will leave you alone if that is what you want then I will give you what you want but I need to know right now Vanessa I'm laying everything out on the table I'm not holding anything back it's all up too you now Vanessa the balls in your court you tell me what to do Vanessa tell me what I have to do" I said.

"I don't want you out of my life John no matter how much pain you caused I still love you and I still want you in my life but you have a girlfriend John I'm not a whore I will not mess with someone else's boyfriend" She said.

"You would not be a whore Nessa I love you and you love me you said it yourself I will break up with her to be with you Vanessa I know you don't trust me and I understand that you don't but I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again all I want is a second chance" I said.

"Just give me sometime John ok" She said.

"Ok take all the time you need I'll be here waiting for you" I said.

"You have girlfriend John there's no need to be waiting for me" She said.

"Yes there is Vanessa I love you with all my heart and I plan on dumping her" I said.

"John don't do that to her she don't deserve that" She said.

"I don't love her Vanessa I never did she was just a replacement after I walked out on you she is nothing more than that" I said.

"John don't wait for me ok" She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because there's a possibility that I won't come back to you and as of right now that is a big possibility" She said.

"I'm still breaking up with her I know there is the possibility that you won't be coming back to me but there also the possibility that you will and I want to hang onto some hope that you will come back to me and come back home where you belong I can't let you go even if I tried and believe me I tried but I can't Lindsay is just a replacement that all she ever was all I wanted was sex from her that's all" I said.

She stayed quite she didn't know what to say I guess. But I am speaking the truth and I still love her I never meant to hurt her I know I did when I walked out on her 2 years ago and I regret that all I want is my babygirl back that's all I want.

"Look I know your still hurt Vanessa….." I started to say.

"I'm over it John" She said.

"No you are not I can see it in your eyes that your still hurt I can hear it in your voice and I know you hate me don't tell me you don't we have been together for 5 years Vanessa I know you all too well you have every right to hate me I should have never walked out on you and I wish I didn't I regret it and I have lived with that regret for the past 2 years but I am here standing in front of you trying to fix this and I want to fix this I want my baby girl back that's all I want I know I can't force you to forgive me and I can't force you to take me back I just want my baby girl back" I said.

"I love you John I really do even after you walked out on me I don't trust you what if you do it again John? I can't go threw that pain and heartache again" She said.

I went over and hugged her tightly. It felt so good to have her back in my arms this is where she belongs in my arms not in another mans arms mine.

"I would never put you threw that again I swear on my life it will never happen again and I don't blame you for not trusting me you have every right not to trust me I know you don't believe me right now but I swear on my life I will never leave you again unless you want me to I want to rebuild the trust I lost if you will let me" I said still holding her.

"I don't know John just give me some time to think" She said.

"Like I said take all the time you need baby girl remember I will always love you no matter what happens baby girl" I said.

She smiled when I called her baby girl she loved that nickname.

"I do still love you and I always will blue eyes" She said.

I smiled when she called me blues eyes that was her nickname she had for me she never could get enough of my blue eyes. I looked at the clock and it said midnight.

"Come on babygirl lets get some sleep it's late you can have the bed and I'll take the couch" I said.

"No we both can have the bed" She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea we are both adults John" She said.

"Ok" I said.

I climbed in bed on the right side and she climbed in on the left side I still remember what side she liked.

"Goodnight babygirl" I said.

"Goodnight blue eyes" She said.

She went to sleep fast. I watched her as she slept she looked so beautiful and so peaceful when she slept. I miss holding her in my arms while she slept I miss seeing her smile I miss hearing her laugh I miss her voice I miss her so much she means the world to me and I can't let her go I am breaking up with Lindsay the first chance I get.

**Well there you go the 4****th**** chapter of "Like we used to be" hope you enjoyed it please review thank you oh and the next chapter John will break up with Lindsay I just don't know how that will play out so please if you have any ideas let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter to "Like we used to be" please read and review thank you oh and this chapter will be in John's POV this might be the last chapter I haven't decided yet let me know if you want me to continue this or not.**

I woke up with Vanessa sleeping next to me I was happy that she was next to me but I knew it wouldn't last long because I had to get up because Lindsey was coming today she has no idea I'm dumping her I just asked her if she could fly in and she said yes. Anyway I got out of bed and hopped in the shower once I was done I got out and dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist I walked out to see Vanessa up and packing her bags.

"What are you doing babygirl?" I asked.

"I'm getting my own room John" She said.

"Why you can stay here" I said.

"No I can't John I need time to myself right now" She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea I am" She said grabbing her bags.

"Ok" I said knowing I couldn't change her mind.

"Bye John" She said walking to the door.

"Bye babygirl" I said watching her leave.

I sighed and got dressed since I was still in a towel. I heard a knock on the door. I went and answered it and saw Lindsey there.

"Hey baby" I said kissing her.

"Hey baby" She said walking in.

I shut the door and turned to face her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You might want to sit down for this Lindsey" I said.

She sat down on the couch and I sat in the chair in front of her.

"I'm just going to get straight to it we need to break up" I said looking at her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't love you Lindsey I never did it was all about the sex that's it" I said.

She started crying I didn't mean to make her cry but I had to be honest with her I couldn't keep lying to her.

"I'm sorry Lindsey I didn't mean to make you cry" I said.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" She asked.

"Because I can't keep lying to you" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't love you I never did it was all about the sex nothing more nothing less" I said.

"So you have been lying to me all this time?" She asked.

"Yea I'm sorry" I said.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Vanessa" I said.

"You mean the girl you left 2 years ago?" She asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Your still in love with her?" She asked.

"Yea I always was" I said.

"Oh" She said crying.

"I'm sorry I never meant for it to go this far I never meant to hurt you" I said.

"But it did" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry" I said.

"So I guess this is it for us?" She asked.

"Yea it is" I said.

"Ok well bye John" She said.

"Bye Lindsey again I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok I understand you love Vanessa more I understand go get your girl" She said.

"If only she would take me back" I said.

"I'm sure she will just give her some time she'll come around" She said.

"Thanks Linds" I said hugging her.

"Your welcome" She said.

"Take care of your self Linds" I said.

"I will and you do the same" She said.

"I will" I said.

"Bye John" She said walking to the door.

"Bye Linds" I said.

After she left I sat on the couch and thought about Vanessa and what I was going to do to get her back. After about an hour I decided to just go to Vanessa's room and talk to her. I got up and grabbed my phone and room key. I went to the front desk to get her room number.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yea can I get Vanessa's Holloway's room number please" I said.

"She's in room 102 up on the second I can call her and let her know your coming" She said.

"No thank you I'll just surprise her" I said.

"Ok sir" She said.

I went into the elevator and pressed the second floor button. When I got to the second floor I found her room quickly and I knocked on the door.

"Can I help…." She started to say but I cut her off by kissing her.

When I pulled away she looked shocked.

"John what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you" I said.

"Come in I guess" She said moving out of the way.

I walked in and turned around to face her.

"So what did you want to talk about John?" She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I broke it off with Lindsey earlier" I said.

"And what do you want John? A medal?" She asked.

"No I want you back Vanessa that's what I want" I said.

"Well like I said before John I'm not coming back" She said.

"Come on babygirl you don't mean that" I said.

"Yes I do John" She said.

"I miss you babygirl and I love you still I never stopped loving you I know I made a mistake walking out on you 2 years ago but I've grown up since then I realized that you're the most important thing in my life and I want you back I'll do anything I broke up with Lindsey hoping that would show you that I still care and I still love you and that it would show you that I'm not lying to you and maybe just maybe you would take me back please Vanessa I'm begging you just give me a second chance that's all I ask" I said.

"Well you gave your hopes up John because I'm not coming back" She said.

I desperately wanted Vanessa back I was willing to do whatever it took to get her back she belong with me she belonged in my arms no other man's mine.

"Please babygirl I love you and I miss you I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to take you back I'll leave the wwe for good that has got to mean something to you because you know how much this business means to me please Ness" I said.

"I know John but I don't trust you. You could leave me again and I can't handle that heartbreak" She said.

"I will never leave you again I swear on my life I will never hurt you. You have my word" I said.

"I don't know John I can't set myself up for heartbreak again" She said.

"You wouldn't be setting yourself up for heartbreak again babygirl I would never put you threw that again I can promise you that" I said.

"Can I really trust you John? I mean how do I know you won't leave me again or that you won't cheat on me because if you left then you would cheat on me" She said.

I looked at her hurt that she would even think that I would cheat on her I'm not that kind of guy she should know that.

"I would never cheat on you I'm not that kind of guy you should know that babygirl I love you with every fiber of my being I would never put you threw the pain of me cheating on you I would never ever in my life do that to you babygirl" I said.

"How do I know that John if you left me you could cheat on me to" She said.

"Look I know you doubt me right now babygirl and I don't blame you at all but you can trust me I'm willing to do anything I have to do to get you back one more chance is all I'm asking that's it" I said.

"I don't know John" She said.

"Look a second chance is all I'm asking nothing more nothing less please you can do whatever you want you can call me every 10 minutes you can go with mo matter where I go I don't care what it is just as long as you take me back please I want my babygirl back I can't go on without you anymore I need you back in my life you belong with me nobody else you belong in my arms not another mans arms mine" I said.

"I haven't been with anyone since you left me John" She said.

"You were with Mike" I said.

"He don't count" She said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because I was only with him for a few weeks before he cheated on me" She said.

"Oh" I said.

"Yea" She said.

"Did you love him?" I asked fearing the answer.

"No I didn't" She said.

"Then why were you with him?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to get over you" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I still loved you and I didn't want to be in love with you anymore so I did what ever I could to get over you and nothing worked it just made me love and miss you more then I did before and I didn't want that anymore I just wanted to be over you and I couldn't get over you" She said crying now.

I went over and hugged her into my chest she tried to fight but I wouldn't move I knew this was the end for us and I wanted to hold her in my arms one last time before I let her go.

"Do you still love me now?" I asked holding her.

"Yes" She chocked out.

"Then why can't you take me back?" I asked.

"I don't want to get hurt again" She said.

I sighed "Look babygirl I swear to god I will never hurt you again I see how much pain it has caused you when I left and I wouldn't want to put you threw that pain again. I would never cheat on you either you should know that I'm not Mike I wouldn't do that to you" I said.

"I know John but when you left that really messed with my trust in you" She said.

"I know it did and I'm sorry I really am I don't know what else to do Vanessa I'm a lost of what to do to show I'm sorry and that I love you and that I won't leave you gain tell me what to do babygirl talk to me please" I said.

"I don't know either John maybe we weren't meant to be" She said.

"No we are meant to be we belong together we been together for 5 years Vanessa the love I have for you is so deep that I can't even explain it I don't want to lose you I lost you once and I won't let it happen again babygirl I won't walk out on you a second time ive grown up since then I swear to you" I said pleading with her.

"I don't know John" She said.

"Then answer me this babygirl do you still love me?" I asked.

I had to know for sure if she still loved me I hope to god she does.

'Yes" She said.

"Then if you still love me why won't you give me another chance?" I asked.

"Because I can't John" She said.

"You can't or you won't" I said.

Vanessa just stayed quite and looked down. I brought her head up so I was looking at her and I could see tears running down her face I wiped her tears away and held her face in my hands.

"Exactly come on babygirl I want you back I want to fix things between us I want us to be together again that bound we have is unbreakable because we have been together to long we can overcome this we have over came every obstacle that stood in our way we can get threw this we can make it I can't let you go and I really don't want to try" I said.

"Can we really make it John?" She asked.

"There's nothing we haven't gotten threw together" I said.

It's true we have overcame everything that stood in our way and we did it together we have been together for 5 years the love that I have for her is so deep that words can't even describe the love I have for her I hope this isn't the end for us I can't handle it if it is I love her too much to let her go.

"I know" She said.

"We can make it threw this babygirl if you just give us a chance I know we can" I said.

I couldn't take it anymore I leaned down and kissed her with everything I have she responded immediately I felt her go weak in the knees so I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her up and her arms wrapped around my neck. I picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. I started kissing down her neck and stopped at her sweet spot right in the middle of her neck after 2 years I still remember where her sweet spot is I heard her moan and I smiled while kissing, biting and sucking on her neck god how I missed her I went back to her mouth and kissed her again then she pulled away.

"John we can't do this" She said breathless.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we just can't" She said.

"That's not an answer Vanessa" I said.

"I just can't John" She said.

"Why not? Vanessa that spark we had is still there I felt it and I know you felt it to and you can't tell me you didn't because I know you did" I said.

"Yes I did feel it but I'm scared to be with you again" She said quietly.

I sighed "I know you are babygirl but you don't need to be I won't leave you again I swear on my life and I would never ever cheat on you I love you way too much to put you threw that kind of heartbreak and I know if I cheated on you it would kill you not just emotionally but mentally and physically as well and I could never do that to you. You know that we been together for 5 years babygirl I can't let that go down the drain words can't even describe the love I have for you I never loved anyone as much as I love you that bond that we have is unbreakable because of how long we have been together I've loved you for more than 5 years and I will still love you for years to come you mean so much to me Vanessa I made a mistake walking out on you 2 years ago I know that but I want to fix it I want things to go back to the way they were where it was just me and you. Where we never ran out of things to say to eachother where we couldn't get enough of eachother I miss those times babygirl" I said.

"I do too John" She said.

"Then why can't we be together again Ness?" I asked.

She stayed quite and looked away from me I moved her face to look at me.

"I know your scared to be with me again and I don't blame you I really don't but you don't have to be scared I will treat you like the princess that you are just like I did before Ness believe me when I say I will never leave you again I can promise you that. I put everything out on the table not holding anything back it's up too you now the ball is in your court you tell me what to do babygirl you want me out of life then I'll respect that and I'll stay out of your way and out of your life but if you do still want me in your life then I'm going to tell you right now Vanessa I'm not giving up until your mine again you tell me what to do babygirl" I said.

"I don't know John I really don't I don't want you out of my life but I don't think we can get passed this" She said.

"Yes we can Vanessa I know we can if you just give us a chance please I'm begging you" I said.

"Ok John" She said.

"Ok what?" I asked.

"We can try again" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea" She said.

I picked her up and spun her around then I kissed her with everything I had.

"Thank you so much baby I won't let you down I promise it's going to be me and you for now on" I said smiling.

"I like that" She said smiling also.

I kissed her again then I attacked her neck I stopped at her sweet spot I was licking, biting, kissing and sucking on her neck I knew she loved it when I did that I heard her moan and I smiled I went back to her mouth and kissed her again I looked into her eyes.

"I love you" I said.

"I loved you to" She said.

I smiled and took her shirt off then her shorts then I took my shirt off and shorts and well you guys can guess what happens there.

**Well there you go please review and let me know if I should continue this or not.**


	6. Author note need help

**So guys I need help with some more ideas for " Like we used to be" so please help me with some ideas message me or review with your ideas please and thank you.**

**Peace and Love**

**Vanessa**


End file.
